A conventional shoelace fastening assembly is shown in FIGS. 11 to 14 and generally includes fastening device 80 connected on the tongue 72 of the shoe 70 and the fastening device 80 includes a base 81 on which a knob 811 is rotatably mounted so as to pull or loose the shoelace 82 that is wrapped to the fastening device 80. A plurality of hook members 83 are fixed on two flaps 71 of the shoe 70 and each have a slot 831. Two holes 832 are defined through a side of the hook member 83 and communicate with the slot 831. A cover 834 is engaged with the slot 831 such that the shoelace 82 extends through the holes 832 and is limited a gap between the cover 834 and a curved inside 833 of the slot 831. A plurality of intermediate members 84 are fixed on the tongue 72 and located between the two flaps 71. Each intermediate member 84 has a cross-shaped passage 841 and the shoelace 82 coming from two hook members 83 on the two flaps 71 extends through the passage 841. The user may rotate the knob 811 to quickly loose or tighten the shoelace 82.
However, it takes a lot of time to extend the shoelace 82 through the passage 841 in each intermediate member 84 and the holes 832 of each hook member 83, and then the shoelace 82 can be wrapped to the fastening device 80. Besides, the cover 834 has to be carefully engaged with the slot 831 to position the shoelace 82 and this is a time-consuming task.
The present invention intends to provide a shoelace fastening assembly wherein each of the intermediate member and the hook member of the shoelace fastening assembly include an open access through which the shoelace can be easily engaged with.